Underworld School
by fadlun-kun
Summary: Naruto si pembuat Devil Fruits harus dikutuk selama 10.000 Tahun karena kesalahannya, namun saat terbangun dirinya berada di dunia bawah lebih tepatnya di Sekolah dunia bawah! Sekolah, apa itu? Warn: DevilFruitsMaker!Naruto & Godlike!Naruto. Chapter 3 Update
1. Chapter 1: Awal Mula

A/N: Yo, saya si 'Author Newbie' tertarik dengan fanfic Naruto x High School DxD ini, semoga terhibur dan mohon para senpai untuk mengoreksi kesalahan cerita ini. Jangan pelit ya.

**~•~•~•~**

Disclaimer – I own nothing, mores the pity.

Chapter One

Setelah membagi – bagikan seluruh kekuatannya, lebih tepatnya kekuatan dalam bentuk buah. **Devil Fruits** itulah namanya. Ia membagi buah itu dalam tiga jenis, **Paramecia**, **Zoan**, dan **Logia**.

Setiap golongan dari buah itu mempunyai kekuatannya masing – masing.

Namun setelah membagikan seluruh kekuatannya, dia dikutuk oleh para seraphim, tidak diterima oleh para dewa, khususnya dewa laut. Setelah seluruh kekuatannya habis, ia mengalami siklus perubahan bentuk diri, lama dan mengalami metamorfosis bagai serangga sempurna, bentuk tubuhnya berubah menjadi kepompong.

Kepompong itu mengandung unsur – unsur alam, menjadikan tubuhnya seperti batu. Tapi ia memiliki tujuan, yaitu mengisi ulang seluruh kekuatannya.

Tidak seperti harapannya, ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia akan mengalami pengisian selama 10.000 tahun dan wujud aslinya akan berubah, itu adalah hukuman untuk apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Dan yang membuatnya patah hati adalah Tuhan menghilangkan seluruh ingatan umatnya tentang dirinya. Itu adalah percakapan terakhir sebelum dirinya benar – benar tertidur untuk 10.000 tahun lamanya.

10.000 years later...

"Power of Destruction!" dengan itu, sosok Gremory Heiress. Rias Gremory tepatnya, menghancurkan batu besar yang menghalangi jalannya. Tentu saja, tidak diragukan lagi apakah batu itu masih tersisa atau tidak.

"Hebat buchou, dengan ini kita akan lebih cepat memenangkan turnamen ini." Issei memandang kagum buchounya, memang iblis kelas atas tidak bisa diragukan lagi kekuatannya.

Ya, inilah Rias Gremory, putri dari Lord Gremory. Rias Gremory adalah seorang iblis keturunan darah murni dari 72 pilar yang ada, juga merupakan adik dari salah satu Yondaime Maou, lebih tepatnya penguasa underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer. Membuatnya menjadi seorang putri iblis dari keturunan Gremory yang disegani. Dengan kekuatan Power of Destruction yang ditakuti dan sekaligus diincar seluruh monster dunia bawah, membuatnya seperti sosok Mary Sue yang berakibat banyaknya lamaran yang datang kepadanya.

"Buchou, Issei – kun." Mendengar seruan dari anggotanya, Rias dan Issei berbalik dan berjalan menuju anggotanya dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah cantiknya, juga Issei yang memerah.

"Wah buchou benar – benar hebat!" seru Asia dengan bintang di kedua matanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, buchou." Akeno mengkritik Kingnya dengan senyum palsu yang setia terpasang di wajahnya.

Memberi tawa halus sebagai tanggapan untuk anggotanya, Rias menatap tajam sosok yang muncul dibalik kepulan asap.

"Hebat...hebat... tidak diraugukan lagi, kau memang sosok yang pas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, Rias – hime." Munculah sosok pemuda tampan yang dapat dilihat dari keturunan ras Vampire. Berkulit putih porselen, rambut dengan gaya fantat ayam...Uchiha Sasuke.

"Vampire, huh? Tidak buruk, namun aku masih memilih pionku yang manis ini." Issei yang mendengar perkataan buchounya hanya bisa terharu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sekiryuutei itu kah? Aku ragu dengan itu."

Kiba yang tidak terima kawan yang telah membebaskannya dari kebencian itu, ingin maju dan mencabik – cabik setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan pedangnya. Namun dia ditahan olehnya. "Terimakasih kiba, untuk pembelaannya, namun ini urusanku." Issei meyakinkan kawannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi Issei – kun..." semua yang ada disitu memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, bahkan buchounya. Ia tidak ingin orang yang ia kasihi terluka, mengingat Vampire fantat ayam itu tidak segan – segan disetiap pertarungannya.

"Yo, fantat ayam. Jika aku menang, kau berikan Fire Orb itu dan jangan ganggu buchou lagi sepanjang hidupmu."

"Hoho...berani juga kau! Namun jika aku yang menang, kau akan menuruti seluruh perintahku selama kurun waktu satu bulan."

Tatapan tajam yang saling beradu antara dua ras yang berbeda dengan kekuatan yang berbeda pula, bagaikan kesepakatan yang akan terbentuk. Namun ada pula tatapan khawatir yang ditujukan pada sang Kaisar Naga Merah.

"Aku terima taruhanmu."

Tekanan youki meruyak kuat ke udara, yang membuat seluruh anggota peerage Rias terjatuh ke dua lutut mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang bisa dibilang shock dengan aliran youki yang begitu besar. Bahkan Rias sendiri berkeringat dingin untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh si Sekiryuutei. "Ayo Draig, kita buktikan kekuatan kita berdua dengan menendang bokongnya."

"**Ayo partner, kita panggang fantat ayam itu."**

[Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Terciptalah armor merah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kapasitas energi yang sangat luar biasa, inilah mode dari Balance Breaker yang sempurna.

"Ayo maju, akan ku tendang bokongmu." Issei menantang dengan tangannya yang lurus kedepan menunjukan tinjuannya.

"Cih, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Tatapan sinis Sasuke kepada si Sekiryuutei didepannya. "Akan ku jual burung sumber kekuatanmu."

Saling adu kecepatan dan pukulan antara kedua sosok yang berbeda ras tersebut, untuk menunjukan siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka. Issei dengan Balance Breaker yang tertutupi energi panas yang bisa membakar hangus musuhnya jika terkena energi itu. Dan Sasuke dengan energi hitam pekat keunguan khas klan uchiha.

"**Dragon Shot.**" Issei dalam mode Balance Breakernya menyemburkan bola api yang sangat besar menuju keatas, tempat fantat ayam sekarang berada.

"Cih...murahan. **Subjugation of Omnipresent God**."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan, tiba – tiba saja sebuah tekanan kekuatan tak terlihat langsung menghantam bola api tersebut dan membuat bola api itu berbalik menuju tanah dan membakar seluruh hutan disekitarnya.

Api yang tadinya berkobar membakar sekitar daerah tersebut, hilang setelah tekanan dari pusat tengah – tengah api itu muncul air yang memadamkan daerah sekitar.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu pertarunganku." Teriak Sasuke membahana ke seluruh hutan tersebut.

Issei yang melihat pusaran air tersebut menghindar dan menuju ke tempat buchounya berada.

Air yang memadamkan api itu tersebut tiba – tiba menghilang seiring munculnya sebuah batu muncul di tengah pusat air itu berada.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu anggota peerage Rias dan Issei yang masih dalam mode Balance Breakernya segera menuju batu tersebut. Begitu juga Sasuke yang telah menghilangkan energi youkinya.

Melewati beberapa pohon – pohon bekas terbakar, akhirnya murid – murid itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua setelah beberapa saat mengamati batu tersebut, tiba – tiba batu itu mengeluarkan sebuah patung disertai dengan aliran youki dengan tekanan sangat besar bahkan melebihi si penguasa underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Mereka semua terjatuh dengan ekspresi wajah yang shock dan ketakutan, mode Balance Breaker Issei pun menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pernah dalam hidup mereka, mereka merasakan tekanan energi youki sebesar ini! Makhluk apa yang bisa menghasilkan tekanan youki sebesar ini?!

Di depan mereka, di atas batu, berdiri sebuah patung berbentuk seorang pria mengenakan sebuah pakaian aneh dengan jubah bermotif awan merah di setiap sisinya. Sesaat kemudian, patung itu perlahan retak, retak, dan terus retak sebelum akhirnya patung itu retak seluruhnya dengan cahaya berbagai warna menyilaukan yang menyelimuti daerah itu.

"Ap-apa itu?" Ucapan kaget Rias yang pertama kali muncul dari keheningan yang ada. Mendengar ucapan Rias, mereka semua membuka matanya dan melihat sosok di hadapan mereka dengan mata melebar, tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang kemudian hanya memandang datar sosok di depannya.

Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik, kulit eksotis berwarna tan dan tiga garis kembar di ke dua pipinya yang memberi kesan menggemaskan. Matanya yang masih tertutup dan tubuhnya yang masih menunjukan sikap tenang, membuat mereka berdebar – debar.

Dengan gerakan dramatis, sosok itu pun membuka kedua buah kelopak matanya, menunjukan mata berwarna biru saphire yang memberi kesan indah.

Memandang daerah sekitar dengan ekspresi bingung dan polos, menghiraukan orang – orang yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Sosok itu akhirnya mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah langit dan berucap. "F*ck you Damn Seraphim."

Perkataan itu membuat mereka langsung sweatdropped. Setelah awkward moment itu usai, sosok itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menatapnya bingung.

"A-ano, kau itu apa?" Rias memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada sosok aneh di depannya.

"Mmm,,,Aku itu apa ya?" Sosok itu bingung sambil menggaruk – garuk rambutnya, mencoba mencari ingatannya yang terkubur. "Huuua! Aku ingat, aku adalah Dewa Iblis, Dewa pencipta Devil Fruits!."

Rias mengobservasi sosok di depannya dengan tatapan yang menunjukan ketidak kepercayaannya terhadap sosok di depannya, hal yang sama jika Sona disini, pasti Sona tidak akan percaya sosok di depannya. Pasalnya, tidak ada satu sejarah pun yang menyebutkan nama Dewa pencipta Devil...apalah itu namanya? Ia tidak ingat.

"A-apa? Kau seorang Dewa?" Rias melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Jadi kalian tidak percaya kepadaku?" Semua yang ada di situ menggangguk sebagai tanggapan. "APAAAA? Masa kalian ti..." Sosok itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, entah hal apa yang membuatnya diam.

'Benar juga, mereka sudah dihapus ingatannya tentangku. Tuhan salah apa aku ini?' Sosok itu tiba – tiba saja mengadah ke arah langit dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, dan semua yang ada di situ hanya menatapnya aneh. Dasar Aneh, itulah isi benak hati mereka sekarang.

"U-uh... maaf, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki D Naruto, tapi cukup panggil Naruto saja~! Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya formalitas, hehehe" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya disertai senyum cerah mataharinya.

Tentu saja, seluruh gadis di situ hanya bisa merona merah melihat senyum yang berkesan menawan.

"Ehem."

Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat dua Yondai – Maou disertai dengan satu wanita cantik berpakaian maid.

"Onii – sama/Sirzechs – sama." Mereka semua memberi salam, tidak terkecuali si Naruto yang hanya diam sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau di tangkap dengan tuduhan menyelinap masuk dunia bawah dan menggangu jalannya turnamen sekolah ini." Sang Maou Leviathan – Serafall, mengajukan tuduhan itu sebagai alasan untuk menangkapnya. "**Prison**."

Di bawah pemuda itu muncul lingkaran sihir dan seketika tubuhnya dibuat beku. "Ehhh, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Imotou?" Sang Lucifer – Sirzechs, menanyakan keadaan adiknya. Menghiraukan pemuda kuning itu yang sedang meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Ya kami semua tidak apa – apa, Nii – sama." Ucap Rias mewakili seluruh yang ada di situ.

"Baiklah, kalian segera kembali ke sekolah, biar kami urus ini semua." Semua yang ada di situ mengangguk dan segera berteleportasi ke sekolah.

**~•~•~•~**

Di sebuah tempat, lebih tepatnya ruang kepala sekolah. Terdapat 5 orang, 4 menginterogasi sedangkan yang di interogasi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat kenapa kau berada di sini?" mendengar pertanyaan yang 'SUDAH' berulang – ulang kali selama dia di interogasi, pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"huhh... sudah berulang – ulang kali aku menjawabnya, AKU TIDAK TAHU." Ujar Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'Aku Tidak Tahu.'

"Sepertinya dia jujur menjawabnya, Lucifer – sama, Leviathan – sama." Ucap sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan ehemdadadanpantatnyaehem yang besar, sosok itu bernama Tsunade Phenex. Yang merupakan saudara dari Lord Phenex.

"Ya, mungkin benar." Serafall menyahut dengan nada childishnya yang kambuh lagi. Namun sesaat mereka mendengar dari sosok yang tersegel oleh es mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"**Pika Pika**."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tersebut, tubuh pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi cahaya dan dengan mudahnya meloloskan diri dari belenggu es yang mengekangnya.

"Cih, aku lupa dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Semua yang ada disitu menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget seolah – olah mengatakan 'Bagaimana bisa?'. Sesaat sosok Lucifer – Sirzechs menyeringai.

"Aku buat tawaran, bagaimana jika kau sekolah disini?" Semua yang ada di situ menatap sosok terkuat di dunia bawah dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Sekolah? Sepertinya menarik?!" Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, membuat seringainya melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hahaha! Terimakasih telah membaca fic ku ini, mungkin tidak panjang seperti senpai – senpai punya. Oh ya disini bertemakan Sekolah, jika Anda jeli, saya terinspirasi dari fic milik Bad – senpai yang judulnya saya lupa hehehe :v

Untuk Naruto dia adalah pencipta Devil Fruits, jadi senpai bisa simpulkan sendiri tingkat kekuatan Naruto. Oh ya pasti senpai tahukan kelemahan DF User, pasti. Aku yakin itu.

Jangan lupa, lebih cepet benyakin review, lebih cepet saya update chapter selanjutnya ˆˆ

OK, mungkin hanya itu, keep read and review~!

SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2: Perbuatan Pertama

A/N: Untuk Naruto itu **Godlike**, namun jarang mempergunakan kekuatannya. Naruto juga mempunyai kelemahan yang sangat fatal yaitu terhadap **Air**, saya tekan lagi yaitu **Air**. Oh ya Ch. 1 memang mirip milik Natsu – senpai, tapi selanjutnya tidak kok. Untuk yang belum saya balas lewat PM maaf ya, mungkin karena kelewatan.

**~•~•~•~**

Disclaimer – I own nothing, mores the pity.

Chapter Two: Perbuatan Pertama

"Jadi, pemuda itu bisa masuk Supernatural Academy. Bukankah begitu?" Sirzechs yang tertarik akan pemuda didepannya, mengajukan sebuah permintaan kepada kepala sekolah untuk menerimanya.

"Tapi Lucifer – sama, dia harus memenuhi beberapa syarat yang ada." Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari Supernatural Academy, agak kurang setuju dengan permintaan dari sang penguasai dunia bawah. Dia juga curiga dengan pemuda yang entah berasal dari mana itu.

Naruto yang merupakan sosok yang saat ini sedang di bicarakan hanya menatap bingung mereka berempat. Apa pentingnya mereka mendebatkan dirinya? Toh dia juga tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Lama mereka mendebatkan dirinya, Naruto merasakan apa yang namanya bosan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berdebat. Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya untuk kabur dari situasi yang membuatnya bosan, sekedar untuk mencari informasi dan mencari udara segar.

Di saat yang pas, keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Ada seekor burung yang sedang bertengger di jendela kaca ruang kepala sekolah. Perlahan, lahan, dan akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh burung itu dengan tangan kanannya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"**Mane Mane: Transform Self**."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya bisikan pemuda itu, tubuhnya secara cepat berubah menjadi seekor burung yang baru saja ia pegang, sempurna. Ia sekarang sama persis dengan burung yang baru ia tiru.

"Hasta La Vista Moron."

Naruto segera pergi sebelum mereka menyadari dirinya, terbang. Menggunakan sayap kecilnya, ia terbang menuju bangunan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari bangunan – bangunan yang saling terhubung.

Sampai di atap bangunan tersebut, Naruto segera kembali merubah dirinya ke bentuk semula. Ia turun dan berjalan menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'Library.' Masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian gedung itu, tidak ada satu orang pun di dalamnya.

"Oh, jadi Library adalah nama bangunan untuk menyimpan buku?! Keren." Ujar Naruto dengan bintang di kedua matanya.

"Aku bisa gunakan ini sebagai referensiku, hehehehe."

Mengambil setumpuk buku yang di susun secara vertikal di kedua tangannya, ia berjalan sempoyongan untuk menyeimbangkan buku itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Meletakan semua buku – buku itu di sebuah meja baca dan ia mulai membacanya satu persatu.

Sementara di Ruang Kepala Sekolah...

"EHHH...dimana pemuda pirang itu?" Serafall yang mempunyai gelar Leviathan, tersadar akan hilangnya pemuda berambut pirang yang menyilaukan mata.

"Cih, dia kabur." Desis Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam tertuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Hahahaha... hebat bukan, dia punya potensi untuk ikut turnamen internasional, dia bisa menjadi wakil dari Supernatural Academy." Sifat tenang di sertai dengan tawa yang keluar dari Sirzechs, seakan pemuda itu bukanlah ancaman bagi Underworld yang sekarang di pimpinnya.

"Sirzechs – sama, kau terlalu melebih – lebihkan pemuda aneh tersebut." Sekarang Grayfia lah yang menanggapi sikap santai suaminya itu.

"hahahaha, kau bisa saja fia – chan." Sang istri yang di goda oleh suaminya hanya menatap datar walaupun semburat merah di pipinya jelas terlihat.

Sementara Serafall dan Tsunade yang melihat interaksi antara pasangan suami-istri terkuat di dunia bawah tersebut hanya ber sweatdrop dengan rianya.

"Seperti yang aku rasakan, sekarang dia berada di perpustakaan." Ujar Sirzechs menunjukan dimana pemuda itu berada sekarang. 'Hebat, aku tidak tahu kapan ia perginya, dia meninggalkan jejak tipis di setiap perjalanannya dan menunjukan energi di setiap tujuannya. Heh menarik.'

"Baiklah kita semua lebih baik ke sana untuk mematiskan, sebelum ia pergi lagi." Leviathan itu mengajak mereka untuk membuktikan apa pemuda itu benar disana atau tidak. Karena menurutnya pemuda aneh itu mungkin dari anggota teroris yang sedang memata – matai sekolah ini, dan merekrut murid – murid yang berbakat.

Dengan Naruto...

Membaca beberapa halaman yang menurutnya penting, menyimpan informasi itu dengan sekuat tenaga dengan kapasitas otak rendah yang hanya 110 cc, bahkan lebih rendah dari sipanse yang mempunyai kapasitas otak 600 cc. Haha itu jika Naruto di lihat hanya tampilan luarnya saja, tapi sesungguhnya kapasitas otaknya tidak lebih jauh dari sipanse juga. Tidak semua itu bohong, itu hanya julukan yang dulu di berikan oleh para Dewa lain yang iri akan kekuatan dan kepintarannya saja.

Sedang asyiknya membaca, ia di kagetkan oleh suara feminim namun juga terkesan berat.

"Kau sedang apa bocah?" Suara yang berasal dari wanita yang merupakan dari kepala sekolah Supernatural Academy ini membuatnya merinding.

"Se-sedang me-membaca?!" Tanggapan gagap yang mereka dengar dari pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Lihat, dia juga rajin membaca." Ujar Sirzechs lagi – lagi mencoba untuk meyakinkan kepala sekolah itu.

"Tunggu dulu Sir – tan, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya." Serafall yang kali ini ingin menginterogasi.

"Baiklah, silahkan." Naruto yang sudah mulai menyestabilkan detak jantungnya kembali, mempersilakan sosok gadis imut di depannya untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki D Naruto."

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Untuk awal mula saya datang ke sini adalah untuk membaca."

"Kau ini apa? Aku tidak bisa merasakan aura iblis maupun yang lain dalam tubuhmu." Pertanyaan satu inilah yang cukup serius, terbukti si penyandang title 'Leviathan' itu meyipitkan matanya.

"Aku ini adalah seorang Dewa, namun tidak ada yang mempercayaiku." Ujar Naruto menundukan kepala dengan nada suram keluar indah dari mulutnya.

Semua yang ada di situ di buatnya sweatdrop sekian kalinya, Dewa? Haha jangan bercanda! Mungkin dia sedang lapar?!

"Ya ya apapun kau ini, aku masih bisa merasakan aliran youki yang stabil dan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuhnnya." Sirzechs yang pertama kali sadar dari sweatdropnya, memberitahukan aura yang ia rasakan, walaupun ia hanya merasakan sedikit saja.

"Hmmm, jadi begitu." Ujar Tsunade sambil memijat hidungnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusing yang menderanya selama ia berurusan dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki di depannya.

"Baiklah akan ku setujui ia akan masuk sebagai murid Supernatural Academy, namun ia harus memenuhi syarat – syarat tertentu dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan." Sirzechs yang mendengar keputusan dari kepala sekolah hanya menunjukan senyum penuh kemenangan dan berakhir pukulan di perut yang dilakukan oleh istrinya.

**~•~•~•~**

"Baiklah, semua seragam dan perlengkapanmu ada di asramamu. Iruka, tolong antarkan murid baru ini ke kamar."

Iruka yang mendengar perintah dari kepala sekolah mengangguk dan mengantarkan murid baru itu ke kamarnya. Berjalan, melewati beberapa lorong dengan keheningan, sebelum pemuda itu bertanya.

"Eee.. disini bertuliskan '**Anonybloods**', apakah itu asramaku tempat aku akan tinggal?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada sosok di depannya, karena dia penasaran dengan kunci yang bertuliskan 'Anonybloods.' Yang saat ini ia pegang.

"Ya itu benar, itu nama tempat asramamu." Iruka menjawab pertanyaan calon muridnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, sekarang berikan kunci itu padaku."

Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu gunanya kunci itu, ia menuruti perkataannya dan menyerahkan kunci itu kepada guru yang mengantarnya. Naruto melihat sosok yang akan menjadi senseinya itu memasukan kunci itu ke pintu besar di hadapannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu sandi untuk membukanya.

"**Mystery flowing in our blood, We live in the shadow and death in the black fog. Because we are Anonymous**."

Pintu besar itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan isi yang ada di dalam semu.

"Tadi itu adalah kata kunci untuk asramamu, kau mengerti?" Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Naruto masuk dalam asramanya, namun ada yang janggal yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Kenapa dari sekian banyak kamar yang ada di asrama ini, hanya dia yang menenpati?!

"Iruka – sensei, ada yang aneh mengenai tempat ini. Kenapa hanya aku yang menempatinya? Padahal ada banyak kamar disini?"

"Hahaha... ya itu memang benar, asrama ini di dirikan oleh seorang misterius yang juga membantu dalam pendirian sekolah ini. Asrama ini memang di khususkan untuk para murid yang mempunyai bakat misterius dan juga kemampuan yang hebat. Salah satunya kau Naruto." Iruka menjawab dengan tawa disertai dengan penjelasan tentang asrama ini.

"Aku?" Naruto bingung atas pernyataan yang di ucapkan Iruka.

"Ya, jarang sekali murid yang di tempatkan di asrama ini. Terakhir kali murid yang menempati asrama ini adalah 100 tahun yang lalu, dan entah kenapa Tsunade – sama menenpatkan dirimu disini. Huh... mungkin kau adalah murid yang berbakat." Ujar Iruka dengan panjang lebar, juga di sertai dengan senyum kecut yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, semoga kau betah berada disini, saya permisi."

Naruto bukanlah dewa bodoh yang tidak mengetahui gelagat aneh dari senseinya tadi, ia merasakan adanya perubahan sikap, sesaat sebelum ia pergi. "Memang kenapa dengan murid asrama ini?"

Menghela nafas, dirinya berjalan dan memilih satu – persatu kamar asrama yang kosong ini. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hah... mungkin kamar ini cocok untukku."

Melepaskan jubahnya ia duduk di kasur berukuran medium itu, dan mengambil secarik kertas di atas seragam sekolahnya.

'_Segera pakai seragammu, kau akan masuk setelah pelajaran ke tiga usai. Untuk rombel asrama kau gunakan di saat makam malam nanti di aula.'_

Mengambil seragam yang tergelak di kasur, memandang sesaat dan ia segera mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dengan seragam sekolah yang telah di sediakan.

Memandang ke arah cermin, ia menaikan salah satu alisnya. Tertata dengan rapi, oh ayolah ia tidak suka dengan tipe yang seperti itu. Ia menggulung jas hitamnya sampai sikunya, mengeluarkan kemeja putihnya, dan melonggarkan dasi merahnya. Ya sekarang ia melihat ke cermin, rambut pirang acak – acakan dengan baju yang tidak rapi, **Bad Boy**. Itulah kesan pertama jika orang melihat dirinya, namun apa pedulinya dengan itu.

"Sempurna..." Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya dengan senyum menawan yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yosh... waktunya untuk berangkat." Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar asrama.

**~•~•~•~**

"Tsunade – sama, kenapa Anda menempatkan murid baru itu ke asrama yang seratus tahun telah kosong? Bukankah lulusan dari asrama itu akan –."

"Cukup, kali ini akan berbeda dengan seratus tahun sebelumnya. Akan ku patahkan kutukan asrama itu." Tsunade memotong perkataan itu dan menatap sensei itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ha'i, aku mengerti." Sosok yang ternyata adalah Iruka hanya mengangguk paham, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan kepala sekolah. Ia sudah tahu hasilnya akan bagaimana jika perdebatan itu di teruskan.

'Cih, kali ini tidak akan ku biarkan terjadi seperti seratus tahun silam.' Tsunade menatap sensei itu. "Kau boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Ha'i, saya permisi dulu Tsunade – sama." Iruka pun berlalu untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Huuuuuhhh..." Terdengar helaan panjang yang keluar dari Kepala sekolah setelah kepergian Iruka dari ruangannya.

**~•~•~•~**

**BGS: Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars**

**~•~•~•~**

Berjalan dan berjalan, sesekali mengedipkan matanya pada siswi yang sedang beristirahat yang membuat siswi itu blushing ria, namun ada juga siswi yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan yang berbeda – beda. Mulai dari takut, aneh, genit, dan menantang. Namun Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum menawan dan kedipan mata nakalnya.

"Hello Girls~!"

Dua kata yang membuat seluruh gadis yang ada di situ kembali blushing ria.

"Runaway Girls, before i catch you~!" Naruto mengucapkan dengan nada yang sensual sambil menunjuk salah satu gadis yang sedang makan siangnya.

Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud Naruto, menjatuhkan makan siangnya tanpa sadar. Terpesona, itulah yang sekarang gadis itu rasakan.

"Hahaha, You have Big Boobs girl, i like it."

Naruto menebarkan pesona kepada setiap siswi yang berpasan dengannya, yah itulah yang ia lakukan di setiap perjalanannya.

Namun tebar pesona itu berakhir setelah ia menabrak salah satu siswa yang merupakan salah satu anggota Keamanan Sekolah yang disegani oleh semua siswa di sekolah ini. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu Vampire keturunan dari Uchiha.

**~•~•~•~**

**BGS: In The End – Linkin Park**

**~•~•~•~**

"Cih, apa kau tidak punya mata, HAH!" Sasuke yang tidak terima dirinya di tabrak oleh murid dari golongan rendah itu, membentak sosok kuning di depannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menanggapi itu dengan santai, tidak terpengaruh oleh bentakan sosok di depannya. "Aku punya, kau saja yang jalan tidak lihat – lihat."

Sementara para murid...

"Wah berani sekali dia."

Ya seluruh murid mengerubung dan membicarakan sosok kuning itu, kasihan. Benar, mereka merasa kasihan dengan sosok kuning itu yang berani menantang salah satu anggota keamanan sekolah, juga masuk dalam 'Top Ten of The Years.' Tapi juga ada murid yang mengadakan taruhan untuk sebuah pertarungan.

Kembali ke Naruto Vs Sasuke...

Sasuke menyeringai senang karena ada seorang murid yang berani menantangnya. "Hebat... sayang kau akan mati sekarang juga."

Bersamaan dengan pengucapan itu, Sasuke memukul pemuda kuning itu dengan youki di tangannya. Naruto yang tidak siap dengan pukulan itu, terpental sejauh puluhan meter dan berakhir dengan menabrak tembok hingga retak.

"Cih, kau bermain curang." Naruto kembali berdiri, memejamkan mata sesaat dan membuka iris blue saphirenya kembali.

"Mari bersenang – senang." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke yang tidak terima dirinya dipermalukan oleh sosok kuning di depannya, menambahkan intensitas youkinya, yang membuat seluruh murid disekitarnya terjatuh menahan aliran energi yang sangat kuat.

Melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia memberi Naruto dengan pukulan super keras yang bisa menghancurkan salah satu gedung sekolah. Naruto yang notabenenya adalah seoarang Dewa, dengan mudahnya menangkap pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Apakah hanya ini kemampuanmu bocah?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto tanpa buang waktu balas menyerang dengan menendang perut keturunan Vampire itu dengan keras.

Sasuke yang terkena tendangan tersebut, terpental jauh dan berakhir sama dengan Naruto, yaitu menabrak tembok, bedanya adalah tembok itu hancur.

"Ohok.. ohok..." Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Hebat juga kau, hingga aku harus menggunakan wujud ini untuk melawanmu."

Sasuke terbang menggunakan sayap kelelawar hitamnya. Deskripsi dari sosok Sasuke sekarang adalah sepasang sayap hitam, mata merah dengan tanda koma berjumlah 3, dan taring yang memanjang.

"Aku memang bukan Vampire keturunan dari Vladi maupun dari tuan Alucard, tapi aku keturunan dari salah satu Vampire Hybrid berdarah murni, Uchiha."

Sementara para murid langsung berhamburan menjauh dari daerah pertarungan itu, pasalnya mereka tahu jika Sasuke menggunakan **Resurreccion**, maka apapun yang menghalanginya akan ia musnahkan. Para anggota keamanan sekolah yang sudah datang langsung membuat kekkai agar dampak kerusakan dapat di minimalisir.

Sasuke mengumpulkan energi hitam keunguan pada satu titik di tangannya. Bola padat berwarna hitam keunguan seukuran dengan bola sepak itu mempunyai dampak yang fatal jika mengenai musuhnya. Bahkan itu termasuk dalam kategori 'Serangan Pembunuh Masal', walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Menyeringai, ya Sasuke saat ini sedang menyeringai. "Matilah kau Dobe, **Black Diamond Bomb**."

Naruto yang melihat 'Bola Padat Yang Berbahaya' yang mengarah padanya, memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan tipe **Logia**.

"**Yami Yami**."

Bersamaan Naruto mengucapkan salah satu kemampuannya, tiba – tiba bola hitam itu langsung jatuh ke bawah, dan meledak yang membuat retakan – retakan pada kekkai itu.

"Mari kita buktikan siapa yang mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan yang paling **gelap**, Bocah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin. Pandangan pertemanan kini berubah menjadi pandangan dingin.

Energi berwarna hitam kelam keluar dari tubuh Naruto, membumbung tinggi hingga ratusan meter. Kekkai pembatas itu pun hancur seketika oleh kegelapan yang berasal dari Naruto karena tidak kuat menahan beban energi yang sangat besar.

"Ke-kege-la-lapan ma-ma-cam a-ap-a i-ini?"

Seluruh siswa yang berada disekitar area pertarungan dan juga di sekolah itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri merasakan kegelapan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan.

Sasuke pun juga tidak kuat merasakan aura kegelapan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda kuning di depannya dan akhirnya dia juga tidak sadarkan diri, jatuh bebas dari ketinggian puluhan meter.

Naruto yang lawannya jatuh, menyeringai senang dan menonaktifkan kekuatannya. "I'm the winner, Kit."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, dan terkejut akan situasi saat ini. "Ara.. kenapa semua tidak sadarkan diri, apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

Mencari ide, akhirnya ia mendapatkan hidayah dari Tuhan untuk menemui kepala sekolah. Berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah, ia mencari sosok kepala sekolah. Sesampainya disana ia di hadiahkan dengan sebuah bogem mentah yang telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Ittai..kenapa Anda memukulku?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus – elus wajahnya yang terkena bogeman itu.

"KENAPA KAU BILANG? LIHAT AKIBAT ULAHMU, SELURUH SISWA BAHKAN GURU TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI." Tsunade membentak – bentak pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Sepersekian detik munculah empat lingkaran sihir, ya lingkaran sihir itu adalah milik empat penguasa dunia bawah.

"Kau dapat masalah besar bocah!" Ujar Tsunade kepada Naruto dengan urat – urat yang masih menempel indah di jidatnya.

"Be-benar-kah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hahaha... saya kembali membawakan fic gaje ini, semoga memuaskan para readers dan senpai semua. Untuk Naruto bertemu dengan club rias dan OSIS itu di ch. 3 besok,,, oh ya terimakasih yang sudah review...

Semakin banyak review, semakin saya cepat Updatenya...^^

SEE YA


	3. Chapter 3: Solusi, OSIS, Kutukan

A/N: Yo, saya kembali dengan fic gaje ini yang pastinya alurnya yang super cepat. Seperti Google Fiber yang mempunyai kecepatan koneksi 1gbps, ada yang mau coba? Lumayan loh, hanya 70 US$ perbulan. Haha lupakan semua itu. Oh ya ada yang bilang fic ini singkat? Itu memang batasannya saya. Saya baru bisa menulis rata – rata 2k, untuk yang 4k keatas mungkin akan saya coba beberapa chapter kedepan. Terimakasih atas Reviewnya dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, mores the pity.

Chapter Three: Solusi, OSIS, Kutukan.

Yondai – maou hanya menatap tidak percaya kepada pemuda kuning di depannya, apakah benar semua ini di sebabkan olehnya? Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mendaftar, sudah membuat masalah sebesar ini?!

"Hahh... Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan." Ujar Sirzechs sambil memijit keningnya.

"Ya, ini benar membuatku repot. Tapi ini memang salahmu Sir – tan~! Mendaftarkan orang asing yang tidak dikenal seenakmu saja~!" Serafall menyalahkan si Lucifer karena seenaknya saja mendaftarkan orang asing tanpa melihat seluk beluk orang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Begini saja, Ajuka, Falbium, tolong kalian sadarkan mereka semua dan hilangkan ingatan mereka tentang kejadian ini, benarkan juga bangunan yang hancur." Ajuka dan Falbium yang mendengar permintaan Sirzechs yang lebih menjurus ke arah perintah, menatap bosan dirinya. Kenapa selalu mereka yang mengurus semua ini?!

"Kau memang merepotkan Sirzechs, Ayo Falbium!" Dua Maou itu beranjak pergi untuk segera melakukan tugas yang merepotkan dan menghabiskan tenaga ini.

Naruto yang merasa semua kerusakan yang terjadi adalah kesalahaannya, yang merepotkan para Yondai – Maou. Ia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Padahal kan dia hanya ingin menjahili pemuda fantat ayam itu, kenapa jadi begini? Semua itu di luar kendalinya sekarang.

"Huuh... kejadian ini bisa memicu perang antar kubu dan memancing para teroris itu untuk masuk ke sekolah ini!" Tsunade mengalisis kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, kemungkinan paling kecil yang bisa di lakukan adalah mengadakan perundingan antar kubu, namun tidak semudah itu. Bisa saja mereka menolak, dan memutus tali kepercayaan yang selama ini mereka bangun. Hal yang paling di khawatirkan olehnya adalah para teroris itu, jika merasakan energi yang baru saja terjadi, mereka pasti akan datang dan akan merekrut seorang tersebut bagaimana pun caranya.

"A-pa perang?" Naruto terkaget atas ucapan sang kepala sekolah, ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya bisa menimbulkan peperangan.

"Ya, jika semua kubu merasakan intensitas energi hitam yang tadi kau keluarkan, maka mereka mengira kita menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan hal ini bisa memutuskan kepercayaan antar kubu yang saat ini kita bangun." Serafall menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan serius dan menjelaskan perihal hubungan antara kubu – kubu yang sedang mengadakan kerjasama untuk perdamaian dan melawan para teroris yang entah apa tujuan mereka.

"Se-separah itukah?" Mereka semua yang ada di situ mengangguk atas pertanyaan kaget Naruto. 'Sial kenapa semua ini menjadi seperti ini?' Naruto hanya bisa merutuki nasib yang menimpa dirinya saat ini, ini bukanlah perkara kecil yang bisa di selesaikan dengan cepat. Apakah ia akan di kutuk lagi? Haha itu lebih baik dari pada situasi saat ini terjadi lagi.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, kau adalah murid rekomendasi langsung dariku. Secara tidak langsung aku lah sebab dari semua ini. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan mencoba perundingan dengan beberapa dewan tinggi dari masing – masing kubu." Sirzechs merasa semua ini adalah kesalahannya, jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa mereka mau berunding dan membicarakan masalah iini dengan baik – baik.

"Tapi Sir – tan ap-." Perkataan Serafall di potong oleh Naruto, memang tidak sopan tapi inilah yang harus Naruto lakukan.

"Maaf aku memotong perkataan Anda Sera – sama, biarku perjelas mengenai kekuatan kegelapan yang aku keluarkan barusan. Seperti yang Anda rasakan, mengenai kekuatanku hanya bisa di rasakan di dunia bawah saja, itu menurutku. Karena kekuatanku tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus perbatasan dua dunia. Paling tidak hanya di dunia bawah saja kekuatanku dapat di rasakan." Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto menggaguk mengerti, berarti masalah ini tidak serepot yang mereka bayangkan. Jikalau para Dewan Grigori itu merasakan kekuatan barusan, mereka akan lebih mudah untuk merundingkan hal ini denga pemimpinnya Azazel.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa! Kekuatan dari **Yami Yami **miliku masih ada kaitannya dengan gaya gravitasi, semakin jauh jaraknya maka semakin tenggelam dalam gravitasi. Bisa di bilang kekuatan kegelapanku akan tersamarkan oleh gravitasi, ya seperti itulah." Naruto memperjelas kembali mengenai salah satu kekuatan yang di miliki olehnya.

Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, menurut penjelasan dari Naruto dapat di tarik sebuah kesimpulan yaitu, jika aura kegelapan tadi tidak bisa menembus batas dunia, dan cenderung tenggelam oleh gravitasi maka hanya beberapa Dewan tinggi Grigori yang dapat merasakannya. Ini akan jauh lebih mudah dari pada yang ia perkirakan.

"Baiklah semua ini biar aku yang urus, dan kau Naruto lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menimbulkan masalah." Sirzechs menegur Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, yang tentu saja membuat si empu bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Huuh, untung tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan." Ujar Serafall dengan nada childishnya yang sudah mulai muncul kembali.

Tsunade yang melihat masalah ini sudah menemukan titik temu, bersyukur karena tidak seperti analisisnya yang barusan ia uatarakan. "Akhirnya masalah ini terselesaikan. Untukmu Naruto kau mendapatkan Poin 70, karena merusak fasilitas sekolah dan membuat kegaduhan selama waktu belajar – mengajar berlangsung."

"Ano, lalu apa gunanya poin itu? Apa bisa ditukarkan dengan makanan?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti poin yang barusan kepala sekolah berikan padanya.

Dua Maou yang ada disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Poin itu berfungsi sebagai alat ukur kau masih layak bersekolah disini atau tidak. Batas Poin disini hanya mencapai angka 100, jika kau melebihi batas Poin itu, kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini." Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Maou – Sera hanya menatap horror. Keluar sekolah sama dengan tidak makan, itulah benak Naruto sekarang.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti Gaki?" Tanya Tsunade dengan wajah sangar yang membuat Naruto manggut – manggut disko.

"Baiklah sepertinya Ajuka dan Falbium sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ayo Sera kita kembali." Sirzechs dan Serafall pun menyiapkan sihir teleportasi masing – masing.

"Dan aku berpesan padamu Naruto, jangan buat masalah lagi! Patuhi peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini." Tambah Sera sebelum dirinya benar – benar berpindah. Naruto yang menerima pesan dari salah satu Maou itu memberi hormat layaknya seorang tentara kepada atasannya. "Yes, Sir.". Serafall hanya bisa tersenyum di buatnya.

Para Maou itu pun kembali ke kediamannya masing – masing untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk.

"Oh ya Naruto, kali ini kau ku ampuni, poinmu ku kurangi 20. Berhubung kau belum memulai pelajaran." Naruto yang mendapat belas kasih dari kepala sekolah hanya bisa terharu dan menangis tersedu – sedu. "Terimakasih Tsunade – sama."

"Cih hentikan tangisan bodohmu Gaki, dan cepat keluar dari tempatku SEKARANG!" Naruto langsung lari terbirit – birit mendengar instruksi dari kepala sekolah, ia trauma dengan bogeman si Tsuna – kepala, satu kali saja itu sudah cukup baginya.

**~•~•~•~**

Menghela nafas lelah, sambil merenungi kesalahan yang baru saja ia perbuat. Sekarang ia berada di belakang sekolah, ia tidak menyangka ada taman dan danau yang indah di sekolah ini. Memandang danau berwarna kuning ke emasan yang terkena efek sinar matahari terbenam, sambil melemparkan batuan – batuan kecil yang menimbulkan suara 'pluk' beberapa kali karena memantul, seperti batu yang tidak tenggelam di dalam air.

Ia tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang acak – acakan, rambut pirang panjang yang berkibar, jaz hitam yang di sampirkan di bahunya, dan kemeja putihnya yang beberapa kancing bajunya terbuka. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah perubahan, ya perubahan atas sikapnya.

Memang sekarang sekolah kembali seperti semula dan para siswa tidak ingat lagi dengan kejadian siang tadi. Namun tetap saja perasaan bersalah masih hinggap di hatinya. Bagaimana cara ia membalas kebaikan dari kepala sekolah dan para Maou yang membantunya? Muncul juga pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya. Ia seorang Dewa, ya Dewa yang tidak berguna. Bahkan Tuhan juga menghapus memori tentang dirinya kepada semua umatnya. Apakah ini sebuah cobaan yang engkau berikan Tuhan? Ia tak tau pasti mengenai hal itu.

"Ehem."

Sebuah deheman feminim membuat dirinya tersadar akan dunianya sendiri. Ia melihat sosok perempuan memakai seragam berblazer hitam. Dari segi fisik ciri – cirinya adalah berambut hitam sebahu, bermata ungu memakai kacamata, wajah cantik dan bibir kecil soft pink yang menggoda, dan juga mempunyai tinggi tubuh rata – rata wanita di sekolah ini. Terlihat anggun dan kesan tegas di saat bersamaan.

"Tidak seharusnya murid berkeliaran jam segini, bukankah begitu Uzumaki – san." Ya dia adalah ketua OSIS, Sona Sitri. Dia selalu menindak tegas siswa yang melanggar aturan.

Naruto menatap datar sosok ketua OSIS di depannya. "Memang tidak boleh ya? Padahal baru jam 4 lebih 45 sore."

Sona menatap tajam sosok pelanggar kuning di depannya, baginya tidak ada grasi ataupun keringanan. Pelanggar tetap pelanggar, dan pelanggar harus mendapatkan Hukuman. Itulah ideologi yang saat ini dia anut. "Apa kau belum baca mengenai aturan jam yang ada, Uzumaki – san?" Sona masih bersabar menangani pemuda kuning di depannya.

"Belum, apa itu sebuah masalah untukmu, Sona – Kaichou?"

Sona yang sudah geram melihat tingkah pemuda kuning di depannya, memberi sanksi tegas kepada pemuda kuning di depannya. "Uzumaki – san kau di hukum untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah hari besok setelah waktu belajar – mengajar usai."

Sona yang sedang menulis hukuman pada secarik kertas untuk para pelanggar tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda kuning ada di depannya. "Uzuma –."

"Hai Sona – senpai, kau tampak cantik, apalagi dengan sinar matahari terbenam yang menyinari wajahmu cantikmu." Naruto mengucapkan kata – kata gombal itu tepat di depan Sona. Alhasil Sona kehillangan konsentrasinya untuk menulis surat bukti hukuman dan kesalahan untuk di berikan kepada guru sebagai tanda bukti.

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu, tidak menyia – nyiakan. Ia secara perlahan menarik kertas itu, masih dalam mode pandang – memandang antara dirinya dan Sona – Kaichou.

Sona secara tidak sadar melepaskan genggaman kertas itu, dirinya masih menatap pemuda blue saphire menawan dengan kulit tan eksotis, tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya yang memberi kesan imut, dan senyum menyejukan yang terpasang di wajah pemuda itu.

BLUSH!

Sona merasakan kedua pipinya terbakar, terasa panas, entah apa penyebabnya ia tidak tahu. "Terimakasih Hime." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Sona, sehingga ia dapat merasakan sensasi geli dari hembusan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang belum pernah ia rasa.

"Jaa..." Naruto pergi dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi angin, ya ia menggunakan kekuatan Logianya yang bertipe angin.

Setelah sadar dari pesona Naruto...

"Awas kau, Uzumaki – bakaaaaaa!"

**~•~•~•~**

"He he ternyata seperti yang kepala sekolah beri tahu kepadaku, untung dia memberi tahuku." Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Sona barusan, untung kepala sekolah membari tahunya seluruh kegiatan di luar waktu belajar – mengajar. Termasuk Ketua OSIS dan seluruh staffnya.

Naruto mengucapkan sandi untuk masuk ke dalam asrama hantu di depannya, ya itu adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto untuk asrama yang Naruto tempati.

"**Mystery flowing in our blood, We live in the shadow and death in the black fog. Because we are Anonymous**."

Pintu asrama itu pun terbuka, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya yang paling pojok, melewati kamar – kamar yang pintunya terbuka dan juga tak berpenghuni itu. Berjalan, jalan, telapak kaki yang menggema di lorong yang memantul dari dinding yang menimbulkan sebuah gema, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah topeng yang tergantung di salah satu kamar kosong itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang tak berpenghuni itu, mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya, mencoba mengobservasi seluruh kamar yang masih tertata rapi. Otaknya memerintahkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama kaki dan tangannya. Ia mendekati topeng putih mulus itu, mengambil dan memakai topeng itu.

DEG

"**Bunuh semua orang**."

"A-apa i-ini..?!"

"**Bunuh semua yang menghalangimu**."

"I-ini ku-tukan...si-sial a-ku...!"

"**Bunuh semua yang tidak mempercayaimu**."

"A-ku ha-rus me-lepas-kan to-peng i-ini."

"**Kau adalah Dewa, Dewa tidak di perintah oleh makhluk yang lemah**."

"Si-sial."

Naruto mencoba melepas topeng yang mempengaruhi jiwanya ini. Ia tahu bahwa topeng ini membawa kutukan yang akan mempengaruhi jiwanya dan mengendalikan semua yang ada di dirinya.

Meronta dan terus meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan topeng yang membelenggunya. Namun apa daya, topeng itu sudah mengkorek seluruh ingatannya dan menambahkan ingatan kebencian dari topeng itu.

"ARHHHHHH...!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema di kamar itu. Teriakan itu terhenti di gantikan oleh suasana hening dan di lanjutkan oleh tawa berat yang terdengar di kamar kosong ini. "**Khukhukhukhu...**"

**~•~•~•~**

"Iruka kau ke asrama bocah itu dan kau Sona, kau tahu tugas harianmu ini kan?" Mereka berdua semua mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti tugas yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Ha'i." Mereka berdua segera keluar.

'Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai bocah kuning itu, semoga tidak menjadi hal hal yang merepotkan.'

**~•~•~•~**

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto – san, makan malam akan segera di mulai. Harap segera menuju ke Aula barat sekolah."

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ada di dalamnya.

'To-topeng i-tu ba-gai-mana a-da di-sini...!'

Iruka kaget melihat Naruto saat ini, memang seragamnya sudah sesuai aturan dan memakai rombel asramanya di lengan kirinya, akan tetapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah topeng yang saat ini ia pakai, topeng putih polos yang menggambarkan kengerian, topeng yang dulu sudah di hancurkan.

"Na-naruto – san, se-sebaiknya kau le-paskan to-topeng i-tu." Ucap Iruka dengan nada grogi di setiap pengucapannya.

Naruto melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, menampilkan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru safir, namun dalam keadaan kusam. Iruka merasa aura di sekelilinginya berubah menjadi tidak enak, tidak ingin lebih lama, ia mencoba merubah suasana yang tidak mengenakan itu.

"Naruto – san, baik kita cepat, sebelum kita telat." Ujar Iruka merubah suasana.

"Baiklah Ayo Iruka – sensei." Sahut Naruto dengan suara serak yang tidak pernah Iruka dengar selama ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan, suasana hening menambah aura di sekeliling menjadi lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya, apalagi dengan kamar – kamar yang tanpa penghuni di setiap sisinya. Tanpa di sadari oleh Iruka, Naruto mengubah jari telunjuknya menjadi sebuah pisau tajam dan secara perlambat mengarahkan ke leher Iruka, ya semenjak tadi Naruto memang di belakang Iruka.

5 cm.

...

4 cm.

...

3 cm.

...

2 cm.

...

"Ehem, kalian lama sekali. Acara segera di mulai." Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya dengan sepersekian mili detik, jari telunjuknya menjadi seperti semula.

Mereka berdua berbalik. "Maafkan aku sensei." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyum yang terkesan aneh itu.

"Baiklah Naruto – san, sepertinya kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu sendiri." Naruto membungkuk memberi salam dan kembali berjalan menuju ke aula.

"Terimakasih, kau datang di waktu yang tepat." Iruka bersyukur dengan kedatangan sosok Kakashi yang menolongnya dari hal yang bisa merenggut nyawanya tadi.

"Kutukan itu, muncul kembali." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius, Iruka menatap khawatir pada sosok pemuda kuning yang sudah berbelok di ujung lorong itu.

"Kita harus memberi tahu ini kepada kepala sekolah dan terus awasi pemuda itu." Iruka mengangguk dan segera teleportasi ke kepala sekolah saat ini berada.

"Aku harus mengawasi pemuda itu atau kejadian itu kembali terjadi ..."

**~•~•~•~**

Semua siswa maupun siswi berbisik – bisik melihat pemuda kuning yang juga sedang berjalan menuju aula, mereka semua tahu tentang rumor yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang bertempat di asrama 'Anonybloods' akan mendapatkan sebuah kutukan. Namun sepertinya hal itu di abaikan oleh Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan dingin juga seringai tipis yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Ia sampai di depan aula dimana semua murid berkumpul menunggu pintu besar aula terbuka. Semua yang ada disana menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang menunjukan sebuah ketakutan, semua menjauh dari sosok pemuda kuning bernama Naruto itu, ya mereka takut dengan rumor dari asrama 'Anonybloods'.

Setelah beberapa saat pintu aula itu terbuka, dengan segera mereka berhamburan ke aula tersebut untuk mencari tempat duduk yang mereka rasa nyaman. Berbeda dengan Naruto, yang duduk sendiri di tempat makan untuk anggota asrama 'Anonybloods', haha ya anggotanya memang hanya Naruto untuk tahun ini, bahkan tahun sebelumnya.

Semuanya memandang ke arah Naruto duduk, tidak biasanya ada anggota dari asrama 'Anonybloods'. Yang mereka tahu, asrama itu tidak berpenghuni.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman kepala sekolah membuyarkan fokus mereka ke Naruto, berganti dengan sosok kepala sekolah yang berada di podium.

'Cih, apakah kutukan itu kembali...?!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ...**

A/N: hai semua, maaf telat updatenya hehe, oh ya apa ini alurnya masih kecepatan? Hahaha maaf,,, maaf,,, semua itu sudah ku lakukan dengan sebisa ku.

**Announcement...!**

Untuk semua Readers, saya akan mempublish sebuah cerita baru hahaha #padahal ini masih Ch. 3, beraninya publish cerita baru.# Cerita kedua ini akan ber Rate M – MA #mungkin, saya rasa sih tidak sampai MA.# Bukan Crossover, hanya sebuah fandom Naruto biasa yang bertemakan modern #Biasa AU.# Saya mungkin banyak menambahkan chara cewek dari anime lain, readers bisa menyarankan lewat Review ataupun PM. Tetapi yang pasti tidak mengurangi unsur Ninja, bisa di bilang Ninja di dunia modern. Baca dan review ya... ^_^

Untuk yang sudah Review dan Sarannya, saya mengucapkan terimakasih. Maaf yang belum saya balas lewat PM, akan ku usahakan untuk membalas semua pertanyaan Readers.

Ok, mohon Reviewnya... semakin banyak semakin cepat saya update!

SEE YA


End file.
